Hopeless
by ImperfectBeauty
Summary: One-Shot; reality fiction.


**_They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul. I wonder in actuality, how many people have seen straight through her, and her mesmerizing green eyes. Was it really her that they were able to see? Or was it something that they had wanted to see? In the end, what is the difference? _**_**A young girl with a naive heart, venturing into a world of the unknown. **_**_Scared, at first. _****_Tentative, attentive, and then starts to allow it all to go down in flames. Is that truly her? Is that how people see her? A naive girl, not yet worthy of what life has to offer? She doesn't know. She wishes they would understand that her life isn't being controlled by her and that she can not rebel as most others can. She's stuck in a world where no one takes the time out to listen, takes the time out to understand where she am coming from. A single rose in a garden of thorns. A teardrop in the Sahara Desert._**

_I'm out of place. Always have been. I don't belong here; I don't belong to no one. Is it for the best? I have no idea. The feeling of longing to belong isn't a feeling I wish on anyone. For in a world full of people, it's hard to be alone. In a world full of realists, it's sad to be the only dreamer._

**_How can she dream of another place? Another face? Another reason to belong? It seems as though her dreams will never come true. She can never be the girl you want her to, and it's all because of you. You've done this to her. Shattered her hopes, shattered her dreams. Her eyes aren't shining with the simple innocence that she once had. It's your fault. She blames you. I blame you. _**

**_You've done this to her. You've taken away any hope she's had, any dreams, any sense of pride. I hope you're happy. You've become a monster and created one too. I can't believe you out of all people could do this to her. You were supposed to protect her. Your little princess. Your pride and joy. But now, she shuns you. A touch makes her shudder. And you have only yourself to blame._**

She just wanted to hurl up into a ball and cry. Oh, how she missed him so. It had only been a day, and already, she had eaten the supposed cure of ice cream amount, which only landed her a stomach ache. Near her cell phone, her eyes pleaded with the darkened screen to say his name. Any thing to hear his voice. A simpering sob escaped her mouth, as she replayed over the events in her head.

How was she to know that just by opening his backpack and pulling out his notebook, one intended for school that she would find out his secret? The one he had been hiding from her for months. But, she loved him so. If only he could see that. If only he could give up his ways, and allow her to heal him, like she knew she could. Like she knew he would never allow her to. She didn't understand why he had to resort to those ways. Especially after losing another person so special to her, and she let him in on that little secret. She never would have thought he would go behind her back and start something. He had no idea what he was doing, how much he was hurting her. He didn't need to do this. He didn't need to start this.

A solitary tear fell down her eye as she held the bear that he had given her for her 16th birthday tight to her. Kissing the top of the stuffed animal, she held it tighter to her body, still in the fetal position. She hoped with all her heart that nothing bad would become of it. She knew the consequences. Everyone close to her always ended up in the same situation. She didn't want to lose him. Not like she lost everyone else. Every single time she allowed someone to get close, they departed. It wasn't fair. Closing her eyes to sleep, she hoped and prayed he was okay.

Sleeping soundly in his room, he was fine. As the morning sunlight hit his face, he awoke, with her on his mind. He knew he had to tell her. But, it was the whole going about it that was stopping him. He didn't know how to do it. He didn't know that she already knew. Getting ready, he called her, and arranged a meeting place, before they entered school.

**"Hey."**

**"Hey."**

**"Look, there's something I have to tell you."**

**"I already know."**

**"You do?"**

**"Don't leave it in your notebook, if you don't want me to see. Thanks. I never thought you'd do this to me. I thought you loved me."**

As she walked away, closer to the school that they attended, she didn't hear his voice.** "It was the only way to stop them from going after you."**

Months past since the break-up of the happiest couple in school. Tears flowed down her face regularly. He stopped concentrating altogether, and worked on his secret life. Comforting her was beyond anyone's help. All she wanted was him. All he wanted was to protect her. Until one day, he couldn't handle the separation anymore, and so he did the thing that she needed.

He called her.

The first call she had gotten from him in months. They were to meet in the park, like old times.

She ran out of her house quickly, to meet up with him, only to be surrounded by the members of the gang that killed everyone she had ever loved. She waited a few seconds, trying to forget that they were there, hoping and praying he'd show up soon.

He pushed through the people, to get to her, not realizing who they were.

He kissed her, gently, but felt her lips stiffen with fear, and as he looked around, he noticed the gun that was pointed at both of them. He tried to push her to go ahead and run, but only heard a gun shot. Pain blazed through his skin as if he was on fire.

He didn't hear the second shot, because of his screams.

The park was deadly silent as each member quickly ran out of the park, leaving the two lovebirds there.

A month later, he walked out of the hospital clad only in black.

Now, it was his turn to cry. His tears couldn't stop flowing.

A dozen white roses lay at his feet, her favorite, as he said goodbye to the only person in the world, who could ever love him so freely, so truly, so purely.


End file.
